


In Other Words

by late_night



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, fluff fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Tumblr Prompt Dumb basically. </p><p>1.) things you said when you thought i was asleep<br/>2.) Kisses and Headaches<br/>3.) My Heart Belongs to Daddy<br/>4.) Forever in a Day<br/>5.) And the Night Went Out<br/>6.) The One Where Eggsy is Sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> So all the prompts I get on Tumblr basically put into one fic. All little oneshots really. 
> 
> Anon said: Hartwin Number 12 (things you said when you thought I was asleep)
> 
> My Tumblr's kingsman-of-ages if anyone wants a prompt done.

Harry didn’t speak many of his emotions out loud. It just wasn’t how he was. Wither it was a product of how he was raised or he was just that kind of person, Eggsy didn’t know. 

Eggsy had spent about a half an hour with Harry Hart and he’d picked right up on it. Harry was a man of action through and through and actions did speak louder than words after all. And when Eggsy was with Harry it was easy to believe. 

They spent their days between missions at Harry’s house behind closed doors and silent nights in London. 

They’d been together in the sense of a relationship for a good four months before Harry finally started to admit it out loud. And Eggsy didn’t push it, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn’t. 

Afterall isn’t that what you’re supposed to do in a relationship? Give the partner time and space when they needed it? So he did, he gave Harry space and time and the result was him outting their relationship first. It worked out well and Eggsy was quite proud of not accidentally blurting it out first. 

It was dumb really, Eggsy didn’t need to hear the little three-word declaration from Harry the know that Harry loved him. It was ridiculous in every way. Harry did show that he loved him in the little ways. Opening doors for him, pulling out the chair at dinner, making his favorite meal every once and a while with his favorite type of chocolate to finish the meal off. The little things. 

Eggsy loved the little things. 

“I love you,” he said one day when they were curled up together on the couch watching Pretty Woman or something like that.

Harry looked at him and said, “I know.” Before kissing him on the lips again. 

Now it wasn’t the desired reaction but Eggsy sure as hell wasn’t arguing against it. 

It was about a couple months after that, Eggsy made it a habit to occassionally say ‘I love you’ to Harry, not trying to get it out of him necessarily, more for personal reasons of being able to voice it out loud. It felt nice to talk his feelings out loud. 

In this particular moment they were both laying in bed after a round of both loving yet mindblowing sex and Eggsy was drifting off while his torso was laid across Harry’s chest. His eyes were closed as he slowly drifted away. 

“I love you.”

Three simple words was all Eggsy needed to hear and he opened his eyes and smiled before looking up at Harry with a grin on his face and went:

“I know.”

And the rest, they say, is history.


	2. Kisses In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "Hartwin prompt where Eggsy takes care of Harry when he gets the migraine from hell. Maybe even kisses his forehead?"

Harry very rarely got headaches. That’s just how it was. He wasn’t, however, immune to them and on the occasion that he did get them, they were beasts.

He supposed that he should have stopped working on all that paperwork a while ago but he just couldn’t get himself to. It needed to be done, an unfortunate side affect of the job he held. 

“Tea?” a voice from the door asked, smiling as he held up a tea cup.

“Please,” he said, putting his pen down on the desk to take the cup. “You forgot the saucer.”

“Oh quite being so picky,” Eggsy said softly, a small grin settling on his face.

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

“Why don’t you lay down once your done with that?” Eggsy suggested. “I’ll get you some asprin.”

“You don’t have to,” Harry started but Eggsy was already gone. He was rather fast. He sipped his tea and took the asprin that Eggsy offered him. 

“Promise me you’ll lay down?” Eggsy asked him, leaning on the desk next to Harry. 

“Yes love,” he said. Eggsy leaned down and kissed his forehead, running his fingers gently through Harry’s well-kept hair.

So yea, Harry didn’t get headaches often, but with Eggsy around they weren’t so bad.


	3. My Heart Belongs to Dadd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knightsinsuits said: "Kingsman Prompt: Eggsy doing a Cabaret for Harry to the song My heart belongs to Daddy by Marilyn Monroe"

The mission hadn’t gone sideways per say. It wasn’t going strictly to plan either. Of course, there was barely any mission that Harry had been on in his life that went strictly to plan. He’d learned a while ago that sometimes the best extraction team was improvising. 

Of course when he told Eggsy that he needed a distraction, this wasn’t what Harry had in mind. Honestly, he expected Eggsy to make a scene or something of that nature. 

Certainly not get up on stage to sing a song. He certainly didn’t expect him to sing Marilyn Monroe.

Shit he didn’t even know Eggys knew who Marilyn Monroe even was, let alone know the lyrics to her songs. More specifically, this song.

_While tearing off a game of golf_   
_I may make a play for the caddy_   
_But when I do, I don’t follow through_   
_Cause my heart belongs to Daddy_

Nope he definitely was not going to get though this. For all his gentlemanness he really couldn’t handle. Dear lord does Eggsy have any idea what he does to Harry on a regular bases, let alone in some  _club_ in _Italy,_ singing a song that he’s pretty sure is way to old for him. 

Shit.

And fuck him too when he got the the French part cos god it sounded great and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he even knew what those words meant.

_If I invite a boy some night_   
_To cook up some hot enchilada_   
_Though Spanish rice is all very nice_   
_My heart belongs to Daddy_

Harry had to choke down a growl at the way Eggsy sang the words. It was really unbecoming of him and Merlin would you quite laughing over the line please. 

Fuck you too.

"I don’t need this from you too,” he said to Merlin, who just continued to chuckle. 

“Ok then loverboy, how about you focus on the mission rather than the quickest way to get into young Galahad’s pants.”

He did growl at that. 

Sighing, finally got around to leaving his spot in the back by the bar, slowly moving towards the target. He tried to drown out Eggsy singing in the background.

He couldn’t. The sound of him singing was perminetly in his head now. 

Shit.

_Yes, my heart belongs to Daddy_   
_So I simply couldn’t be bad_   
_Yes, my heart belongs to Daddy_   
_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, daaaad_

He ended up getting the intel and on the jet home neither Harry or Eggsy could look each other in the eye. 

"I didn’t know you could sing,” Harry said. 

“You said improvise,” Eggsy shrugged. “It was the best I could think of.”

Harry didn’t know if he wanted to kiss him or strangle him for what he did to him in that club.

He settled for jumping up and attacking Eggsy’s lips. 

And what a wonderful night it was.

_So I want to warn you laddie_  
Though I know that you’re perfectly swell  
That my heart belongs to Daddy  
Cause my Daddy, he treats it so well 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr's kingsman-of-ages if anyone wants to prompt me, anon or not.


	4. Forever in a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashtreeofvictory asked for:  
> "How about Hades!Harry and Persephone!Eggsy modern gods with Harry coming back just in time to help Eggsy wreck Valentine's shit like 'I'm the fucking lord of the dead you bitch' or fluff, sweet sweet fluff or both. Both is good too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have never read nor written any Hades and Persephone fics in my entire life. I did this purely off of what little background I have so please don't hate me. Please?
> 
> Unbetaed and Unbritpicked.
> 
> As always, my Tumblr is kingsman-of-ages

It was common knowledge that when a God died, they didn’t just die. They simply moved onto a new vessel to hold them and got on with their rather long lives. It had always been that way since the beginning when the gods walked the Earth, leaving their comforts of Olympus behind them to walk among the humans. The gods and the humans shared their body, going about their lives with whichever god had them influencing decisions, rather than taking over completely.

Sure there were times when a god could feel strongly about certain subjects in life, so strong that they could temporarily gain control of their host. But this too, faded out when the god’s energy had been expensed and they themselves had calmed down.

Harry had been 30 when Hades had made his new home in his body. Over the years Harry simply got used to his presense. The gods and their hosts did not typically talk, just observed one another in their own heads.

Occasionally gods would meet one another through the course of time, this of course could be a nonevent, some gods getting along fairly well. Other times of course, two gods that meet could possibly hate each other with such a burning passion that they completely took over their host. Such events could lead to minor things, one god killing another forcing the cycle to continue, or rather major things such as wars being waged and genocides to occur over vessels.

Hades didn’t spend his time attempting to wage wars or commit mass murder, despite what any story may say or tales that had been spun about him over the ages, no he spent his time looking for his beloved Persephone. Yes he was still the Lord of the Dead, in turn making Harry the current Lord of the Dead, but he could watch souls spiral down to the Underworld any day of the week.

No he had not seen his dear Persephone since the gods first walked the Earth with humans. He had many different vessels over the years, in many spots in the world, many of which he had experienced multiple times. He had met gods and watched off to the side as human killed one another off and brought life into the world. He watched as they murdered in the thousands, the millions, and celebrated new life all in the same months, the same week, the same day. But his dear Persephone was gone.

Then Eggsy Unwin walked out of a police station in London.

Hades of course, recognized his beloved as soon as he trotted out and down the steps on the side of the building. It wasn’t until they got to the Black Prince that Harry, that Hades, realized that Eggsy and Persephone did not recognize him back. Persephone must had taken Eggsy at some point after they had left after the first meeting, Persephone certainly wasn’t there the first time they’d met.

In the bar they talked, and Harry absolutely melted at Eggsy’s smile as he talked about his father, Lee, and got fairly defensive at his choices.

Then those thugs had shown up and Harry had been forced to leave, only because Eggsy asked him to. He said the word and Harry was gone.

“If you’re looking for another rentboy they’re on the corner of Smith Street.”

Harry froze at the door. He didn’t need Hades taking him over to slowly reach up and begin to lock the doors in front of him.

“Manners.”  _Click._

“Maketh.”  _Click._

“Man.”  _Click._

And the bar interrupted into complete chaos. And in the end he preened like a peacock at Eggsy’s impressed smile and bright admiring eyes. And he wanted more. He wanted to know more.

So Harry showed Eggsy his life, Kingsman and everything that came with it. He watched with pride as Eggsy passed the tests with flying colors and advanced even more. Persephone still showed no signed of recognizing him, but Harry, and Hades, could work with that. It was managable. Persephone was here and ok and it was workable.

Then Eggsy had to go and fail the dog test and Harry beat himself up over it all. Of course Eggsy wouldn’t pass, hurting something he loved was practically uncomprehensible to him. Of course Persephone wouldn’t shot the dog because the goddess herself was a gentle one, bringing life and love where ever she went.

So Harry lost it at him, even if it wasn’t completely his fault, and then he had to leave.

When he lost it in the church, he wasn’t overly concerned about it. He had killed before and Hades himself wasn’t overly concerned about it either, the souls just went down under and he could deal with it later. They would move the the next step in the Underworld and that would be the end of it. They were gone and neither one of them cared.

And then Valentine shot him. And he played dead.

It would take more than a bullet to kill a god. Especially the god of the Dead and ruler of the Underworld. Sure gods weren’t the easiest things to kill but they weren’t impossible to. It would just take more than a bullet.

Gods could kill other gods. Under the right circumstances humans could kill a god. But Valentine met none of those circumstances.

So he played dead. And Valentine left. When he got himself up, he was aware of sirens in the distance, probably headed towards the church he was currently in front of. He’d be gone by the time they got their anyway.

He had a megalomaniac to stop at the moment.

By the time he made his way to Valentine’s bunker, half the fun was over. A trail of bodies lead him straight to where Eggsy was confronting Valentine and his ever loyal servant Gazelle. Harry felt his pride swell as he watched his dear do a rather fantastic jump, slicing Gazelle arm perfectly. He smiled at the boy as he slowly approached.

“Eggsy.”

One single word caught Eggsy’s attention and when he looked up and met his eyes perfectly with Harry’s, there was the single piece of recognition that Harry, that Hades, had been waiting for since the moment he walked out of that police station.

Then something else caught his attention and Eggsy wasted no time taking down Valentine in a rather breathtaking style. Harry’s pride in his boy swelled again.

He felt Valentine’s shocked eyes on him as boy mentor and protegee approached his body on the ground.

“P-p-pretty sure I k-killed you man,” he stuttered out.

“As if one little bullet would kill the Lord of the Dead,” Harry said smugly. “I do believe I will be seeing you again fairly soon.” Valentine smiled and let out one last wheezing laugh before the last breath left his body.

“Hades,” Eggsy breathed out, staring into Harry’s brown eyes, the goddess that had been predominantly dormant out in a full force as he looked at Harry.

“Persephone,” Harry said in return, bringing his hand up and gently moving it across Eggsy’s cheek.

And there they stood, over a crazy man’s body, kissing like they’d never see tomorrow. Harry’s arm instinctively went around Eggsy’s waste, pulling him closer.

“Gentlemen,” Merlin. Of course Merlin. Eggsy had forgotten him in the heat of the moment.

“Do we have to explain?”

“Of course not dear, you honestly think Merlin wouldn’t know?”

With that, Harry swung his arm down on Eggsy legs and lifted him up with one smooth action.

“I’m not some princess ya know!”

**“Hush Darling.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Kingsman-of-ages.tumblr.com


	5. And the Night went Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked for   
> "Harry and Eggsy are out on a romantic date at a very high-end restaurant when they run into one of Harry’s past lovers. As his ex-lover begins to make small talk with Harry, Eggsy has the chance to look over the man. He is extremely posh and a very good-looking intellectual leading Eggsy to feel insecure because he believes that Harry and his ex-partner look like the “perfect” couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yet another one. Not much to say about this one. 
> 
> As usual my tumblr is kingsman-of-ages.tumblr.com for those of you who want to scream prompts and headcanons at me.

Eggsy and Harry spent a lot of him away from home. It was fact. It was something that they just worked around when it came to dates and romantic nights out.

It was easier now that Harry was Arthur, “Merlin could Eggsy have this night off, thank you!” And honestly Harry was one of the only people in the world that could make an order or demand sound like a simple friendly request.  It was a skill that Merlin was certain Harry Hart should not be allowed to have. Merlin had multiple instances where he could prove that Harry Hart should not have that skill. At all.

That night was one of those nights where Harry may or may not have pulled some strings to get Eggsy out of a mission and send Lancelot instead, something that she wasn’t necessarily happy about but he’d make it up to her later as he always did, usually by letting her take a day off when she needed it without asking questions about why.

Harry had a nice place picked out for dinner, a more upscale place that Eggsy was getting more comfortable with, it was a place they’d been to a couple times with good food. Honestly before Kingsman, Eggsy probably wouldn’t have been allowed to step foot on the entire street, let alone get near this place.

It wasn’t until about halfway through the meal that Eggsy noticed Harry’s side glances to a different table. It was a couple minutes later that he realized that someone at that table was glancing right back at them. Eggsy wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it but he didn’t say anything and pretended he didn’t notice it. Sometime throughout the meal Harry had taken his right hand into his own and smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. That in itself was not out of the norm, nor was Harry being his possessive self, letting everyone know that Eggsy was his in the most gentlemanly way he could being in public.

No it was that combined with the glances elsewhere that let Eggsy know something was not right. His first assumption was that they were being followed by someone out to get them. But that didn’t seem right to Eggsy. Surely if someone was after them Harry would have found some way to let him know.

This was definitely something else and Eggsy wondered if he should ask Harry about what was going on but he didn’t get the chance to, not before one of the men at the table got up and walked over to them with his head held high in a ‘I’m better than you’ manor that Eggsy could not stand. His body language screamed posh and highly educated and rich.

Eggsy immediately didn’t like him. He didn’t like the way he walked, how he held himself, how he immediately looked down on Eggsy the minute he got to the table.

He supposed from far away he looked like he belonged but up close there was still something about him that forever labelled him as just some chav. He knew how them going out must look to others; Harry was just treating him nice so he’d put out. Harry wasn’t like that, and that wasn’t what their relationship was, he knows that logically.

But he wasn’t dumb. That’s what people assumed. Harry had never cared what people said and he made it explicitly clear that he wasn’t with Eggsy for the sex, not that sex wasn’t a plus side.

“Hello Harry darling,” the man said when he got to the table. Eggsy felt his shoulders tense at the word ‘darling.’ Why was he calling Harry that?  

“Edward,” Harry returned to him, not returned whatever sentiment Edward had seemed to put out. Harry hadn’t released Eggsy’s hand yet and gave it a small squeeze. Getting a closer look at the man, Eggsy couldn’t help but notice that he was very good looking. High cheek bones with nice gelled down dark brown, almost black, hair. He was about Harry’s age, decked out in a high end posh suit that was just as nice as the one Harry, and in turn the ones Eggsy himself, wore regularly. Closer inspection showed that his eyes were a shade of blue.

There was no doubt about it, the man was handsome. Not as handsome as Harry but Eggsy still had eyes and know when a guy was good looking.

It was then he looked at the way the two talked and interacted with each other.

“I’m taking my sister out for a nice dinner with her husband,” Edward was saying when Eggsy tuned back into what they were talking about. “You remember her right? She always liked you. Was rather disappointed when we didn’t work out.”

Harry made a sound of agreement and that’s when it hit Eggsy that these two were exs. Oh.

Eggsy knew Harry had previous relationships in his life. The man was approaching his 50s for fucks sake. Eggsy would have been downright naive to think that he was Harry’s first actual relationship. And Harry was always honest about people he had been with in the past. But all those conversations, as rare as they were, always ended with Harry saying some variation of “You’re more important than them, love.”

But those had all been theoretical conversations. He wasn’t exactly sure how to react to someone Harry had been in a relationship with. He felt weird. He half expected a flare of protective anger to come out, he was sure Merlin would call that jealousy, but no such thing happened. No just a form of resignation because here Harry was having a pleasant conversation about something that Eggsy couldn’t even begin to follow and looked like he was having a decent time doing it. He could never give Harry that level of intellect. Nor could he give Harry a relationship that people around them would scorn.

No this guy was his age, had looks, the brain, the status. All things Eggsy could never give Harry. Really what could he give Harry? Not status. Not a socially acceptable relationship.  Certainly not money. Sex. That was about the only thing Eggsy had that he could give Harry.

Eggsy felt like screaming really. But he instead stayed quiet and let Harry and Edward have their talk. He could enjoy Harry for a bit longer. Just until Harry realized what a terrible mistake Eggsy was.

Edward didn’t leave until the waiter came back with their bill.

“Nice seeing you again Harry,” he said holding his hand out for a shake, which Harry returned.

“You as well,” he said and Edward turned around and walked away. “Sorry about that.” Eggsy looked up from where he was staring at his water glass.

“It’s fine,” Eggsy muttered, sending Harry a soft smile. Harry returned it before reaching for the bill. It was his turn to pay.

When the two got home Eggsy immediately turned around and attacked Harry’s mouth, giving a small fight for dominance before giving in and letting Harry lead.

“Who was he really?” Eggsy asked Harry when they had finally collapsed into bed. Harry immediately pulled up from where his mouth was, biting at the mole Eggsy had on his neck.

Harry sighed resignedly. “A former lover of mine.” He admitted. So Eggsy had been right.

“Oh,” Eggsy said before swinging himself up and straddling Harry’s hips. He leaned down for another kiss only for Harry to put his hand on his chest to stop him. And it made sense, of course Harry wouldn’t want him around anymore. Not now that he’d seen what he had given up. All the sex Eggsy could offer wouldn’t be enough to change that.

“What’s wrong love?” Harry asked, looking at him with a touch of concern in his eyes. Eggsy ignore him and went in for another kiss. “Eggsy no. What’s wrong love.”

Of course. Harry could read him like a book, he’d always been able to.

“It’s just,” Eggsy started out, looking to anywhere but Harry. “Why are we still here? Surely you can do so much better than me. Someone like Edward, I mean you guys would be perfect.”

Harry gently toppled them over so they were both laying on their sides. Eggsy sighed. The mood was runned anyway.

“Dear,” Harry pressed, his hand gently rubbing Eggsy’s cheek. “Why do you think Edward and I would be the ‘perfect’ couple?”

“He’s got everything,” Eggsy said to Harry, looking at him with sad eyes. “Status, looks, money, _intelligence_.”

“Bullshit,” Harry growled out. “You are beautiful Eggsy. And plenty intelligent.” Harry kissed him on the cheek. “And do you honestly think I care about status and money?”

“But-”

“But nothing,” Harry said. “I want you. And no one else. Edward and I broke up years ago. It would have never worked out, in any way. Ever. I love you, darling.”

There was that word again. Darling. Somehow it felt more real now than it did when Edward had said it. Maybe because it was coming from Harry’s mouth.

They didn’t have sex that night. Harry instead opted to highlight every reason he could think of on why he loved and adored Eggsy, right up until  Eggsy fell asleep curled up on the man’s side.

And Harry was still there when he woke up, arm around his waist protectively.

Yes it was good to be him.


	6. The One Where Eggsy is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked for:   
> For a prompt - maybe a sick!Eggsy, with everyone doting on him :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your basic sick!fic with a touch of Hartwin at the end.
> 
> Not much to say about this other than sorry for the shit title

It started out as just a cold. A tiny little thing. A stuffy nose in the morning and some laboured breathing throughout the day caused by said stuffy nose. With the occasional headache. Sure it sucked, but in the end it was still just a cold.

This same cold that for some reason, had everyone in a tizzy. It had started when Eggsy had walked into the shop, bespoke suit lazily put on that morning because of the never ending amount of coughing he did. His nose was still stuffy, despite the honestly appalling amounts of snot he had blown out of his nose this morning alone.

The tailor, Andrew, took one look at him and immediately disapproved of what he saw. Eggsy knew how he must look, collar all screwed up, tie loosely hanging around his neck and tired eyes with a bright red nose.

“Mornin’” he muttered when he walked past the man. Whatever greeting Andrew was about to say was interrupted by a loud sneeze from Eggsy. He sniffled again and shook his head a bit.

He gladly accepted the tissue box that Andrew handed him, and politely as possible faced away from him to blow his nose. He thanked the tailor before moving towards the dressing room that would take him to the train for HQ. Once on the train he sat down and leaned his head back and closed his eyes, face looking up at the ceiling of the train. The train took off in a hurry, making Eggsy temporarily go dizzy. Most days the quick motion of the train didn’t bother him at all, he felt a lurch when it took off, but today the fast moving train made his head spin too fast and the pain in his forehead intensify. The lights were too bright and everything was too fast.

It started to fade when the train itself finally stopped and he managed to get himself up and drag himself out of the train so it could take off again.

It was Roxy who saw him next, walking to Merlin’s office for some sort of paperwork he probably had to do, leaning against the wall for support and moving himself along at his own pace.

She stopped when she saw him.

“Eggsy,” she said, immediately walking over to grab his arm to support him.

“‘M fine,” he muttered to her. “Just gotta go see Merlin.”

“I’m sure Merlin will tell you to go home,” she said to him.

“I’m fine,” said again, his voice cracking slightly from the collection of gunk that was probably there.

She sighed. “Alright, you’ll see yourself come on.”

“You don’ have ta,” Eggsy said, letting his head drop down so he could see the gray tiles of the floor.

“You won’t make it by yourself,” Roxy said back to him, her hands never leaving the grip she had on his arm. It wasn’t a tight grip, just enough to keep him stable and walking straight.

When they got to his office, Roxy knocked twice as quietly as she could and even that small sound barely reached Eggsy’s ears.

“Merlin?” she said when he yelled to let them in. Eggsy continued to sag onto Roxy’s petite frame.

“Galahad reportin’ for duty,” Eggsy got out in choppy sentence bits.

“You alright there lad?” Merlin asked him when he looked up from his computer to look at Eggsy, who’s tie hadn't been fixed and his collar still was twisted up.

“M’fine,” he mumbled at the same time Roxy said “He needs to go home.” Eggsy exchanged a tired glance with Roxy. Roxy then slowly guided him to a chair so he could sit down.

“He’s just sick,” Roxy said. “Like I said he probably needs to go home.”

“I am fine,” Eggsy said, letting out another sniffle. “I’ll just take it easy, hang about today an’ all.” His accent was nearly indecipherable underneath the coughs and sniffles Eggsy let out. Merlin and Roxy exchanged a glance, as in reaffirming what the other one was thinking. Eggsy really needed to go home.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said, “Don’t you think it’ll be better to rest at home? You’ll-”

She sentence was cut off by Eggsy letting out another loud sneeze, followed by a couple sniffles. Merlin turned and scanned his desk before grabbing the tissue box and unceremoniously, he tossed it to Eggsy, leaving him to promptly drop the box the ground and scowl at it when it landed.

Ok so maybe he should have been able to catch that. It was a moot point. He was fine honestly, who did he think Merlin was fooling with that trick? Eggsy blinked once, twice before leaning down to grab the box. When he came up his head moved too fast, making the room spin around. He shut his eyes in an attempt to slow his whirling head.

“Honestly I’m fine,” Eggsy continued to insist. Merlin just sighed in annoyance at the young man’s stubbornness. It wasn’t worth picking a fight over.

“Work on those late mission reports,” Merlin told him. “If you insist on sticking around.”

Eggsy nodded and stumbled his way out of the room, leaving Roxy and Merlin to shake their heads in exasperation at him.

Throughout the day a few people popped into his office, a couple noted on how terrible he looked, Percival repeated Roxy’s sediment, telling him to go home and get some rest, and just left a bottle of cold meds on his desk on his way out. Roxy stopped in a couple times herself to check his temperature, threatening to force him out by the ear if he did have one.

It was just after lunch, which he had spent napping in his desk chair, when Harry made an appearance.

Eggsy had been half asleep when he came in, after knocking a couple times, something that had gone unnoticed by Eggsy.

“Eggsy,” he said, snapping Eggsy right out of his daydream and right into Harry’s soft brown eyes. It was then he heard Harry’s soft “tut tut” of disapproval. Most likely at his state of being.

Eggsy threw on his best grin he could, and coughed out a “S’up bruv.” To Harry’s continued disapproval. Most likely because of the word ‘burv.’ Eggsy knew full well that Harry had a strong dislike for the word. Not hate. Eggsy wasn’t sure Harry knew what hate was. Maybe he did.

It also wasn’t the point.

Point was here Harry was, staring at him with soft eyes and a concerned frown and all Eggsy could do was send a weak grin before continuing to cough half his body out of his mouth.

“I’m fine,” he said before Harry could open his mouth to comment. He’d been saying that a lot today.

Really it was just a cough. And headaches and sneezes and constant sniffling but still. He was ok.

“Are you sure?” Harry said, tone laced with disbelief.

“Very,” he said getting up out of the chair only for his knees to give out, sending him back down to the ground.

“Eggsy,” Harry half shouted, moving quickly to behind the desk to help Eggsy up.

“Maybe I’m not fine.”

_“Maybe?”_

And that is how he ended up at Harry’s, half dead on the couch with a bowl of soup on his lap and a blanket wrapped around him. It wasn’t like he wanted to invade Harry’s couch but he insisted after his little collapsing episode in his house.

Harry was on the other side of the couch, gently rubbing at Eggsy’s feet with the TV on low.

Yes, Eggsy thought as he slowly drifted off. He could get used to this.


End file.
